Time and Time, Fates Collide
by Katekyo1412
Summary: The American Dragon has met many enemies that he defeated one by one. But when he meets one that disappears at will, can he really defeat someone so transparent like a ghost? Teaming up with one of the kind, he finds there is something more to the world of magic and humans, and yet, another mystery buried within.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I tried a new crossover, and honestly, these two are almost similar to each other. This may be a two-shot, but it may be extended.

Jake: Aww man! Really?!

Danny: Just how much are you going to torture us?

K: Uh. Perhaps forever?

Both: NO!

American Dragon and Danny Phantom do not belong to me. If it were, they would have a new season already.

* * *

It was time. Clockwork stared at the portal, the images of a boy he had been put in charge of flickering. He changed between his old, young and baby self, before turning around. The boy was to meet with another soon. Time will continue to flow, to flow to this very day.

For Jake Long, it was a very, very long day. Sure, his dragon duties usually came around the time he had to go to school, but at least it made school move faster. Today, it was one of those days when everything is peaceful. You'll think he'll be happy, just relaxing and skateboarding with his friends. Nope. Principal Rotwood had decided on that day to hold a speech about how to upkeep the school as well as the use of magical creatures. Ugh.

Jake sighed and laid his head on his desk, staring at Rotwood with boredom. All his knowledge as usual, was wrong. Unicorns are not attracted to 'fair maidens' that have the ability to tame them; unicorns only approach those they trust, for goodness sake! He had the experience! So maybe being the American Dragon was simply dragging him down, since he had to lie in a test. Really? Lie in a test?

He looked outside the window, wishing for something to happen. Spud had started to play with his stationary again, and Trixie was simply staring into blank space. They knew how boring and wrong Rotwood could be. Jake grimaced. He almost wished for someone to hunt down the magical creatures he protected so that he could get out of this class. Almost.

Or maybe, he shouldn't have even thought of that idea. The moment the thought crossed his mind, his phone was buzzing away. Hopefully it was a message from a weird person and that he did not need to go Am Drag now. Alas, it was a message from Fu.

[Jake, sorry to bother you in school again, but we got major, and I mean major, trouble this time. Go to the Central Park immediately! Gramps and I are holding down the attack the best we can, but I don't think we can do this for long!]

Jake planted a hand on his face, before raising his hand. "Um, Mr. Rot-" "PRINCIPAL, LONG!" "Principal Rotwood? May I go to the bathroom? Please? Pretty urgent here." Rotwood glowered at him, before sighing.

"Hurry up, Mr. Long. We don't have all day for class." He huffed as he handed a hall pass to Jake. Jake snuck out, gesturing to Trixie and Spud not to follow him, before running out of the school. Gramps was in trouble, and so was Fu Dog. He raced to behind the school, towards the Central Park.

Dragon Up!

Transforming to his bright red reptile form, he flew over quickly, only to see his grandfather trapped in… a cage with glowing green energy? What is that? Anyway, as he landed, he looked around. "Yo, Fu! Where are you?"

"Over here, kid. Under your gramps' big dragon form." Jake whipped his head over to the cage, and ran over. His grandfather was passed out, and Fu was trapped underneath. "Look, kid. This enemy is something we never seen before. Not even me! And I'm old enough to know almost every magical creature here! Anyway, seems like he's a collector of sorts. And he's way stronger than he looks." Fu explained as Jake destroyed the cage. Huh, that was easy.

"Another dragon? I didn't think there were such creatures these days. Never mind, I believe my girlfriend would enjoy your pelt as her cloak!" Jake turned around to face a large robot, floating in the air. "Pelt?! Cloak?! Not cool, man. The Am Drag is gonna keep his pelt right here on his body!" With that, he charged at the floating robot, only for it to disappear. "Say what?! Woah!" He crashed into a tree, his head dizzy. Recovering quickly, he flew up again.

"Who are you?" he stared at the robot, trying to find out if it was another invention of those weird people who were hunting down magical creatures for research, or another troll invention. The robot grinned, before laughing. "Very well, so you shall know the one who will strip you of your pelt! I am Skulker, greatest – Oof!" Jake slammed into Skulker, catching him off guard. "I'm the American Dragon, and my pelt is going to stay on! Oh, and no need for the title, the only title here in the Am Drag." Jake grinned, before taking a deep breath and blowing a large flame at Skulker. The robot simply lifted an arm, and a large cannon appeared. Blasting a large green energy, it consumed the flame.

"Uh oh."

It slammed against Jake, taking him to the ground. Dizzy, he felt something wrap around him. "A dragon… something that is yet in my collection. Very, very valuable, really." Skulker chuckled. Jake struggled, his claws slicing them apart. Surprised, Skulker took a step back, only to be hit by the tail of the red reptile. Growling, Skulker got back up. Jake ran towards him again, and suddenly, he was gone. Jake stopped, looking around. Where he go?

"Behind you!" Fu was pointing behind him, and Jake turned around just in time to see a green shot before it slammed into his face. Jake tried to get up, feeling a boot on his back. What was this enemy? He was strong, he could disappear when he wanted to, he could fly; Fu said he didn't know what they were! He could see, just barely, the many cages of magical creatures. Unicorns, pixies, fairies, gnomes, so many. He couldn't have possibly lost… right? Even his grandpa couldn't stand up to this guy. He was still passed out on top of Fu. Jake felt the boot grinding on his head, and he growled. A cruel laugh could be heard, before another blasting sound. He braced himself for the final blow, but it never came.

Instead, the boot was removed, and a loud crash was heard. "Oi, Skulker! Pick on someone your own size! Oh wait, do the robot parts count as your size too?" Another voice was heard, and Jake got up, shaking his head. Looking up, he saw a white-haired boy with bright flashing green eyes floating in the sky. The robot got up, clearly angry. "I didn't think you would be here, Ghost Boy. Time to get your pelt to be placed at the foot of my bed!" With that, he launched more green blasts. The boy dodged out of the way easily, frowning. "Still on that, Skulker? Even now, gross! Seriously, when will you stop saying that?" The boy was clearly disgusted, before launching more green blasts from his hands. They hit the robot easily, and the boy took out a thermos.

He was eating lunch now?! Jake got up. He'll have to finish this on his own. Jumping onto the robot, he rolled as he landed punches and earned punches. They went for a couple of rounds, before Jake was finally on top. "How' ja like me now, hunter?" Jake grinned, aiming for the final punch.

Pushing down his fist, he waited for it to connect with the robot, but instead, connected with the ground. The robot and turned wispy-like and disappeared. "Huh? Hey, what the?!" Jake was shocked. He escaped again!

"Whew, there, all done." Jake turned to see the boy had landed and capping the thermos. "All done? He escaped, while you were drinking!" Jake yelled, getting up. The boy looked slightly confused, before laughing. "Cool off, dragon. He's here, in the thermos. Relax, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again. Wouldn't want to see your pelt on him, you look way awful on metallic parts." The boy made a face, before walking over to the cages. Jake growled. The boy glanced back, before bending down to unlock the cages. The cages disappeared one at a time, even the one that contained Fu and Gramp again. The boy looked at the creatures with awe, holding a hand out to a unicorn. "A unicorn? I didn't think I would see one! Tuck and Sam are going to freak!" The unicorn, clearly not trusting him, scratched his hand with the horn, and stalked off. The boy brought his hand to his face, noticing the injury. He frowned, and pressed his hand against the wound. Jake looked at the fleeing creatures, and ran over to Gramps. Pushing the limp Grandpa off Fu, the dog got up.

Jake walked over to the boy, frowning. "That fight was just wack. What are you?" The boy looked at him, his glowing green eyes seemingly staring into his soul. "Me? A ghost. Danny Phantom, not Inviso-Bill or whatever. What are you?" He posed the same question to Jake, and he puffed his chest out in pride. "The American Dragon, at your service! Wait, a ghost? That's wack!" "Hey, I'm not the one who's unusual, I thought dragons didn't exist!" "I thought ghosts didn't exist!"

"That makes two of us. Now get your grandpa and let's get out of here! Phantom, or whatever you are, you're coming with us!" Fu finally got up, grabbing the boy by the hand and walking off defiantly. The boy looked unnerved at the sight of a talking dog, and Jake picked up his grandpa and walked back.

Back at the shop, he laid his grandpa down in the back. For some reason, he wasn't transforming back. Sitting down, he watched as Fu began to question the boy, before finally giving up. A groan was heard, and his grandfather sat up. "Wha- young dragon! What happened?!" he yelled, glaring at the boy. Phantom raised his hands in surrender position, and Grandpa relaxed. Jake shook his head. "He saved us. Apparently, that was a ghost. That's why we couldn't attack him." His grandfather glared at Jake and Phantom, before turning around and sitting on the couch. Transforming was bad. The boy tapped his arm, before getting up. "I gotta go. See ya." Just before Fu stopped him, he was gone. Jake and his grandfather transformed back. Fu flipped through the many books, before stopping at a large dark book. "Didn't think this one was real, but apparently, it talks about specters, similar to ghosts from the description of the Phantom boy." Jake sighed, before sitting down on the chair opposite Fu. Great, a new magical being. His grandfather, having regain his senses a little, stared at Jake strangely.

"Jake, what about your school?" Jake groaned. "Aww man!"

* * *

R&R please! Thank you! I live on reviews in order to write!

- K


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are, back again, at Time and Time, Fate Collides! **

**Forgot to mention, thanks, lipidcreeper, for pointing out something crucial! **

**This takes place before PP of Danny Phantom, and after episode 45 of American Dragon Jake Long. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Danny: Um... are we done here?**

**K: Huh? What? Oh, about the chains? Nope. **

**Jake: Aww man...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or ADJL. All rights belong to the respective owners. **

* * *

"So, as I was saying, this really weird ghost boy appeared out of nowhere and hit that robo on the head! I mean, how wack is that?" Jake cried as he got his food, eyeing the goop on it. Trixie frowned. Spud, well, he was eating whatever lunch was already.

"Dude, you shure you werensh jush dreamin?" Spud asked with his mouth full. Jake groaned. They didn't believe him alright. Who would, after that?

Needless to say, after that entire fiasco, he was back in school, with a confused mind. His grandfather and his mother managed to get Rotwood of his case, since he was busy with his dragon duties. Spending the morning getting your ass whooped by a robot was not one of them. Jake was still very wary of that ghost; it could be planned, and the magical creatures might just replace him. No way, he was here to stay. As suspicious he was, he could not do much. He had to find out what was the ghost boy's agenda. It had to be a plot to remove his status, then to enslave the magical world!

As he fumed, Trixie laughed. "Jakey, relax, man. We believe you. So a ghost just rescued you. What about it? I'm sure the American Dragon can take him on any day. You just weren't in your top form." Jake's shoulders sagged as they got to their table, his expression downcast. "Guess you could say that, what with Gramps passed out and everything. Well, I'll be ready next time!"

Trixie grinned, and patted Jake on the back. "Oh yeah, shove over, dragon boy." Jake looked at her strangely, frowning. Spud moved to the seat next to Jake, shaking his head.

"Dude, we got students coming over for a visit. Rotwood told us that while you were gone. They assigned us buddies. Or something," Spud explained, before devouring his food. Trixie grimaced. She whispered harshly, "Spud! They are coming! Stop eating like a pig!" Spud looked up, and immediately gulped down the food in his mouth, wiping it with his sleeve. Jake looked up to see a… goth girl, a bespectacled boy and another boy beside the two of them. For some reason, the boy… his ice cold eyes stared straight back into him, and Jake found himself staring back at those eyes. It was almost as if… Jake sneezed. The ghost boy was somewhere around here… but where?

The three sat down, and the bespectacled boy with a beret smiled at Jake. "And who is this here? I sure didn't see him just now. Is he Danny's buddy for the school?" Jake glanced at him, before sighing. Spud nodded his head rapidly. "This here, is Jake Long. His my best buddy, but I can share." Jake pushed Spud away, who had slung his hand over his shoulder. Turning to the three, he smiled. "Yo, Jake Long's the name. What's yours?"

The three glanced at one another, and the beret boy spoke again. "The name's Tucker Foley. I'm a tech genius, so call me whenever you need help with the tech." He seemed proud of it, but Jake already had a tech buddy. Spud. What would he do if not for the genius friend next to him. Well, other than slacking off with him.

The goth girl spoke next. "Sam Manson, pleasure to meet you." A goth, huh. Jake never knew one, but from the looks of her outfit, she might just get along with Trixie. And judging from her introduction, Jake figured she was the no-nonsense kind. Great.

The last one was silent, looking at his food. Sam nudged him, and he looked up, startled. Looking back at Jake, he shook his head, before a smile appeared on his face. "Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you too. I guess I'm your buddy for this school?" Jake shrugged. "Most likely, Fenton."

"Please, just call me Danny." Jake grinned, before tucking into his food. The entire conversation was almost non-existent, save for the occasional comment about the food and how Sam was an ultra-recylco vegetarian, or basically, not eating anything with a face. Most of the conversation Jake had with his friends were one, either dissing Rotwood or talking about school, or two, simply getting their advice on his dragon duties. With three new additions, Jake was not going to be able to talk about dragon duties now. The Dragon Council already overlook Trixie and Spud.

That was when it happened. A loud scream, and suddenly, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. Jake looked at him strangely, and the other two, well, they were staring at the large woman dressed in a cafeteria lady style.

"NOBODY CHANGES THE MENU!"

Jake groaned. "Aww man… there goes lunch."

Immediately, everybody started to run for the door. Spud and Trixie pushed the three exchange students out the door, leaving Jake behind. Danny looked strangely calm, but Jake wasn't pushing it. He ducked under the table, and when everyone had left, he reared up. "Dragon Up!"

As his dragon form, he flew towards the lady. "Yo, lady! I think you need to chill out!" Grabbing a bag of ice from the fridge in the cafeteria, he flung it at the lady, which screamed as the ice pelted her. Jake flew up to her face, staring at her. "Well, too cold? How about a little heat!" He blew a flame at her, which resulted her shrinking down. "Bo- dragon, would you like a meatloaf?" She asked sweetly. Jake frowned. She was being so nice suddenly?

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" The lady, grinned, before growing menacing again. "NOT FOR YOU, DRAGON!" Jake, taken aback from the sudden change, was buried under a pile of… meat? Eww. Jake got up, flapping away all the meat. "Now that is just gross. Tone down on the meat, will ya? You're going to get real hairy." He launched at her again, only for pass right through. Flying in the air, he placed a hand on his chin. "Here we go again."

The moment he said that ,he slammed against the wall. Getting up, he shook away all the dizziness, before flying up again. He spotted a redhead hiding nearby, and grinned. Seems like someone didn't escape.

Flying over, he swooped behind the table to find Nigel hiding there, cowering. He apparently didn't follow the others, it seems. Transforming, he landed next to Nigel. Nigel looked at him in surprise, before shaking his head. "Now, now, the American Dragon wouldn't want a civilian to be killed, right?" He asked, the British accent evident. Jake laughed. " Yeah, sure, why not? No, really, do you have anything to combat a ghost?"

Nigel's eyes widened, and he looked at the wreaking pile of meat. "Yes, I do, but I'll need some time. Distract her away from here, will you?" Jake groaned, before flying up again as a dragon.

"Lady! Enough with the meat! You know how unhygienic that is? Look, I'll help you do your job!" Jake blew a flame over the meat, burning all to crisp. Snagging the pot of 5-tier chilli, he threw them at the ghost lady. "Eat that, you munching pile of meat! Hah, howd'cha like that?" The lady was sploshed all over with chilli, and some of it got into her eyes. Screaming, she shook it all off, and the more meat came, forming little minions. Jake rolled his eyes, before cracking his knuckles. Taking a stance of a martial artist, he held out his hand, beckoning to the meat minions.

They charged at him, and he quickly dispersed them. Bad idea. They reformed quickly after that, and Jake flew up, shocked. One minion grabbed his tail, and Jake struggled to get free. One by one, the minions pulled him down and covered him with meat goop. Again. Burning them to crisp once more, he got up, flying towards the woman, who shot meat bullets at him this time. One slammed into him and threw him onto the wall. Dizzy, he glared at Nigel. "Is it done yet, Magician boy?"

Nigel stared at him and held up a chain. "The strongest thing I can think of. Wrap it around her. It affects the ghost, no matter what powers it has. I'll have to chant a spell to send it back from where it came from. Go, and hurry up, dragon!" Jake nodded and grabbed the chain, flying towards the lady.

He crashed into something, and he rubbed his head. The ghost boy! Jake growled at him. " What are you doing here, Phantom?" Phantom rubbed his head and glared back. "Trying to get her back home?" Jake snorted and pointed a finger into Phantom's chest. "Look here. I know what you are trying to do, so don't. You don't want to mess with the American Dragon. Now leave this one to me." With that, he pushed the boy away and flew towards the dragon. He was tired, he was weak, and he wanted to get this over with. Well, hopefully Rotwood released everyone.

He threw the chain at the woman, and slipped one end onto the apron. Grabbing the other as it fell, he was hit again with meat pies, but kept his momentum as he spun around and around and around. The ghost was affected, and his ears picked up the soft murmuring of Nigel. The woman screamed, and disappeared. Jake raised his hand in victory. "Scored! One for the Am Drag, Zero for the Lunch Lady."

The ghost boy was clearly not amused. "What did you do with her?" Jake turned around, putting his hands on his hips smugly. "Sent her back to where she came from."

The boy was clearly shocked. "Where she came from? You banished her? Look, that isn't very nice!"

Jake glared back. "I don't see anything wrong with it! At least I cleared her! And lunch can be restored!" The boy was clearly unhappy about this, which raised Jake's suspicion of him even more. "Look here, dragon. I don't care how you did this, but this is beyond unreasonable. Sure, she comes out every once in a while. But she has to go back to the Ghost Zone!" He was almost yelling, and his green eyes were pulsing. Jake snorted.

"I said from where she came. I banished her back to her original home, ghosty." The boy was taken aback, before putting down the thermos. "What?" Jake shrugged, before glaring at him. "As proven, I can do this on my own. So don't you think of any ideas of stealing this city away from the Am Drag! I'm the magical protector of NYC, so don't you forget it!" With that, he flew away, out of the door. Rushing to the toilet, he transformed back and raced out. Finding Trixie in the crowd, he panted. He was a mess, and was clearly tired.

"Jakey, what happened to you?" Trixie cried, putting his hand on his shoulder. Spud grinned. "You took care of that one, good for you!" Jake smiled weakly, before getting up and redoing his hair. "Sorry, it took quite a while. I had to get Nigel to help me." Trixie shook her head.

Jake frowned, and looked up. "Dragon Nose," he whispered, sniffing the air. Immediately, the nose disappeared and was replaced with the human one. The smell was coming closer, and their three buddies burst into the scene. Danny looked slightly battered, and he was giving off a foul mood. Sam grinned at Jake and the others. "So, uh, school's out?"

Jake stared at Danny, who was clearly irritated. The scent of the ghost boy, the source, it was coming from him. It was faint, but it was there.

* * *

**Oopsey, Jake is on to something! **

**Well, R&R please? I don't live on reviews, but seeing them makes my day! And I wanted to ask, since we are going to have ghosts for attacking purposes (an occasional troll wouldn't hurt either), I was thinking if any of you wanted a specific ghost. Tell me which 4 ghosts you really want to appear in the story against Jake and Danny, and I'll put the most popular one in the next chapter!**


End file.
